<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Enough by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384421">Close Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to each other, Nick and Ellie have never had the concept of personal space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Brett Young’s song “Close Enough”<br/>Takes place sometime post "In the Wind"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another case closed, another Friday night sitting on his couch watching The Big Bang Theory reruns, an empty pizza box and beer bottles littering the table in front of him. If this was a year ago, it would have been a depressing sight. Now however, Ellie is sitting next to him, feet up on the couch, laughing along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being drugged last year and subsequently accused by her of murder, they went through a rough patch before working to mend their friendship. Then Ziva showed up and called him out on his feelings and like the wuss he was, he started dating another woman. The disaster that left behind made Nick afraid their progress would be majorly set back until Ellie showed up on his doorstep following their Navy band case with sushi as a peace offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, they had slowly been getting closer, not only emotionally but physically as well. From his first day on the team, he and Ellie had no concept of personal space but, somehow, it was now happening more. It started with their hands brushing each other as they walked to a crime scene, then moved to her laying a hand on his arm to get his attention and letting it linger there. After work, they typically found themselves at each other's places watching a movie or binging a TV show. It was those times he loved the most because Ellie really let her guard down. It was those nights where she would sit so close to him their entire sides were touching and her head would inevitably fall on his shoulder when she got too tired to keep her eyes open - nights like tonight. Nick wanted so badly to be able to kiss her on the forehead, carry her to bed, crawl in beside her, and fall asleep wrapped around her. For now though, all he could do is watch as her breathing evened out and she succumbed to sleep. Not able to help himself, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled when a sigh escaped her lips and she curled into his side. Resigning to a night spent on the couch, he thanked the heavens Ellie was a heavy sleeper and maneuvered them around to lay down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lay there on the edge of the couch, he thought briefly about how close they had become in the last year and how he hoped that they would continue this forward momentum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick fell asleep that night next to Ellie, dreaming of a day they would be able to fall asleep together in a more-than-platonic way. Unbeknownst to him, Ellie was having the same dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the night, Ellie would subconsciously pull him against her and his arms would instinctively go around her to hold her tightly. It seemed even in sleep they couldn’t get close enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was totally unedited so please be kind :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>